Liste des raisons pour lesquels
by Le Petit Kevin
Summary: Certains couples ne peuvent juste pas fonctionner. Laissez les personnages concernés vous expliquer pourquoi. Un personnage d'Assassinations Classroom s'exprime aussi sur le sujet.


Liste des raisons pour lesquels moi, Karma Akabane, n'est pas en couple avec :

Nagisa :

\- je ne suis pas gay

\- même si il ressemble à une fille, ça ne marchera pas

\- le fait que je sois rouge et lui bleu ne va pas nous rapprocher

\- Nagisa préfère le vert de toute manière

\- je suis un poil psychopathe, il ne supporterait pas

\- je préfère lui foutre une bonne raclée que lui foutre autre chose.

Non, nous sommes incompatibles.

.

.

Asano :

\- nous sommes rivaux et rien de plus

\- il me ressemble trop, ce serait comme sortir avec son jumeau

\- je ne suis pas gay (encore une fois)

\- je ne le supporterais pas

\- il ne me supporterait pas

\- je ne supporterai pas son père

\- son père est le putain de _directeur_

\- il ne supporterait pas que j'aie de meilleures notes

\- il se croit bien trop supérieur aux autres

\- je suis en tout point supérieur à lui

\- mes devoirs maisons avec lui seraient _vraiment_ des devoirs maisons

\- pareil pour les travaux pratiques

Non, nous sommes incompatibles.

.

.

Karma x Korosensei :

… Y'a t'il vraiment besoin d'expliquer ?

.

.

.

.

Liste des raisons pour lesquels moi, Levi Ackerman, n'est pas en couple avec :

Eren :

\- je suis le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, il est loin de l'être

\- je mérite mieux

\- il est beaucoup trop bruyant

\- je ne suis pas gay

\- il est trop jeune, je ne suis pas pédophile

\- le sauver un nombre incalculable de fois ne va pas me rapprocher de lui

\- je fais juste mon travail

\- je ne suis pas sûr qu'il respecte mes standards de propreté

Non, nous sommes incompatibles.

.

.

Mikasa :

\- encore une fois je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie

\- je ne suis pas vraiment dans l'inceste non plus

\- je veux dire le nom, la ressemblance physique… ?

\- cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- je crois bien qu'elle a des sentiments pour Eren

\- elle a une légère obsession pour lui

\- je ne suis pas non plus pour les plans à trois

\- en fait je pense que je n'en ferais même pas parti

\- Eren seul lui suffirait

Non, nous sommes incompatibles.

.

.

Levi x Titan :

… Y'a t'il vraiment besoin d'expliquer ?

.

.

.

.

Liste des raisons pour lesquels moi, Trafalgar Law, n'est pas en couple avec :

Luffy :

\- je ne suis pas gay

\- regardez le

\- regardez moi

\- je mérite mieux

\- son niveau intellectuel est trop faible pour moi

\- connaît-il même le concept du sexe ?

\- une proposition d'alliance n'est pas une proposition de mariage

\- vraiment pas

\- il mange trop

\- peut-être voudrait-il même manger Bepo

Non, nous sommes incompatibles.

.

.

Doflamingo :

\- je ne suis pas gay (encore une fois)

\- il ne l'est pas non plus

\- même si il a un manteau rose

\- il pourrait être mon père

\- c'est un sacré enculé, mais pas un pédophile

\- il est déjà amoureux de ses lunettes

\- je le déteste

\- il me déteste

\- nous nous détestons

\- il est flippant

Non, nous sommes incompatibles.

.

.

La chèvre de Sengoku :

… Y'a t'il vraiment besoin d'expliquer ?

.

.

.

.

Liste des raisons pour lesquels moi, Portgas D. Ace, n'est pas en couple avec :

Marco :

\- je suis génial

\- il est génial

\- ce n'est pas pour cela que nous devons finir ensemble

\- je ne suis pas gay

\- il ressemble à un ananas

\- (j'aime les ananas)

\- nous sommes frères

\- je n'aime pas les œufs

\- ni les poulets

\- je ne sais pas si les rumeurs celons lesquels il couve des œufs sont vraies ou fausses

\- je ne voudrais pas qu'il me demande de l'aider

\- faire un tour en phénix n'est pas un argument assez convaincant

Non, nous sommes incompatibles.

.

.

Luffy :

\- je ne suis pas gay (encore une fois)

\- est ce vraiment le problème ?

\- non.

\- nous sommes frère

\- nous sommes FRÈRES

\- FRÈRES

\- arrêtez avec vos relations incestueuse

Non, nous sommes incompatibles.

.

.

Barbe Blanche :

… Y'a t'il vraiment besoin d'expliquer ?


End file.
